


Morning Kisses

by Swanssmile



Series: In Paradise With You [2]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, I did it again omg, I literally melted while writing this, I vote Sergio as best dad, It's soft Serquel, Sergio is being a good bf and an even better dad, he deserves it, ok just read it you're gonna love it, seriously it's tooth-rotting fluff, serquel deserves happiness, soft and flushed Sergio to make you guys smile, this is so fluffly, this might be my fav work, your're gonna love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanssmile/pseuds/Swanssmile
Summary: Sergio is up earlier than usual. Soft and domestic Serquel in the Philippines.





	Morning Kisses

Sergio blinks against the blinding sun and tries to get used to the sharp light falling into the room. It must be early, because when he’s finally able to see, he realizes Raquel is still there, next to him, peacefully sleeping. Over the past few months they have adopted a kind of routine, which is comprised of Raquel always being up before him and preparing breakfast for them while he was softly snoring in their bed.

He takes a moment to look at her. Relaxed face, one side of her mouth twitching, a habit he had picked up on from the start. He fleetingly touches her cheek and relishes in the soft feel of her skin. She’s so beautiful. He can’t believe she’s there with him, that she really came back to him. Then again, he didn’t doubt her for one second when she told him she was on his side. So fierce, so brave. Sergio leans over her and gives her the lightest of kisses. Today it’s her turn to sleep in, he decides as he carefully slips out of bed and makes his way through their small home into the kitchen.

He is just putting chocolate chips into the pancake batter as he feels two arms sneaking around his waist from behind. “Hey there.” He smiles as he lets himself fall into her embrace. “Good Morning.” Her voice sounds sleepy and he can’t help turning around and kissing that delirious grin off her face. “Did you sleep well?” She just nods and lets her head fall against his chest, arms still around his waist. “What are you making?” She asks after a moment of comfortable silence, voice muffled against the cotton of his baby blue pajama top. Instead he bends down and picks her up. She gasps and giggles as he turns around and puts her back down she stands directly in front of the stove. “Pancakes.” He whispers into her ear and leans in to steal a short kiss. “Paula is going to love you.” She giggles again. “But we all know the pancakes taste better if I make them. So move over, you can set the table.” Sergio isn’t about to argue about that, she’s absolutely right. Paula is the sweetest girl in the world but she really is picky with food, and having her mom make it is always the best option.

When he’s finished setting the table (he even took the time and put a small paper swan on Paula’s plate since she loves them so much), Raquel informs him her infamous pancakes are almost done as well, so there really is only one more thing to do. He catches Raquel smiling at him in that dreamy way he adores so much while he makes his way to the wooden door with a sign “ **P A U L A** ” at the end of the room.

He opens it quietly, slipping into the dimly lit room. The girl is still tightly wrapped in her soft cover, and as he comes closer he notices the same twitchy corner of her mouth as her mom’s. A broad smile on his face, he crouches down in front of her bed. “Good Morning peanut, time to wake up.” He whispers softly while he strokes her hair, laughing softly as she tiredly rubs her eyes and sighs sleepily. “Your mom made pancakes.” He adds, and as predicted, all tiredness is suddenly forgotten. Paula looks at him with such happiness Sergio finds himself struck with the realization of how much she means to him. “Pancakes!” She squeals and gives him a clumsy kiss on the cheek before she storms out of the room in her pink pajamas, her small steps vibrating on the wooden floor.

He’s still holding the spot on his cheek she kissed, cheeks red and flushed, as he draws open the heavy curtains and walks back into the kitchen. Upon seeing the beam on his face, Raquel looks up from her current task of putting pancakes on three plates. “And what happened to you?” She snorts, amused by the look of disbelief her boyfriend has. Instead of answering, Sergio just walks up to her, takes the plate of pancakes, sets it on the table on kisses her enthusiastically. “Easy there!” She laughs and holds his face. “She kissed me good morning.” Sergio whispers, still not quite believing what has just happened, the most ridiculous smile on his face. “Told you she loves you.” Her hand strokes the nape of his neck briefly before she turns back to the food, just as big as a smile on her face as Sergio.

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this work to the lcdp gc, love you guys.


End file.
